makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Sally
Bio Sally was originally a very sweet and lovable little girl who enjoyed playing with her friends. Unfortunately, fate turned against her when her Uncle Johnny raped and later killed her after she ratted him out. Though her family had left the house, Sally stayed. Every night, the residents could see a little girl say “Play with me...” Powers/Weapons As a ghost, Sally can appear and vanish without notice. She sometimes also uses toys as weapons. Movelist Special Moves *Doll-A-Rang - Sally throws her doll at an angle which returns to her like a boomerang. *Mr. D Shield - Sally has her teddy bear, Mr. D, create a shield around her. *Jump Rope - Sally dashes forth as she does some Jump Rope. *Hand Ball - Sally throws a ball at the opponent. *Cry - Sally cries, creating a puddle of tears that can cause the opponent to slip. While she cries, she's left vulnerable. *Throw - Sally places a doll at the opponent's feet which then explodes. *Reverse Throw - Sally throws the opponent to the ground with her jump rope, then hits him/her with Mr. D as he/she gets up. Super Move *Mechanical Dolls - Sally's character trait is the ability to call forth a trio of mechanical dolls. They can be used offensively or defensively. **Offensive Method - Sally can shoot one cyberdoll at a time without even moving. This allows new combo opportunities as well as additional damage and pressure at the opponent. **Defensive Method - Sally gets into a stance that makes the 3 mecha dolls swarm around her. If the opponent touches Sally, he/she will be launched into the air, enabling Sally to perform a juggling combo. Creepy Finishers *Reflection - Sally grabs a rock and bashes the opponent's skull with it until said skull cracks. *Baby Pasta - Sally throws Mr. D who somehow turns the opponent into a mere infant version of him/herself upon direct contact. Friendship *Sally sets up a table and has a tea party. Poses Intro *Sally is seen playing Hopscotch before seeing the opponent and asking, "Want to play with me?" Win *Sally waves at the opponent. Victory *Sally says, "Thank you for playing with me," and smiles. Win Quotes *"This is really fun!" *"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Arcade Mode Intro *Sally felt really sad. She missed her family. She was cursed to stay in the house she was killed at. Sally then heard of that a god was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Sally was scared at first, but her determination to get back home was all it took to get her to enter. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Sally met the infamous monster the Slender Man. Although he was frightening at first, the monster eventually turned out to be friendly and wanted to help Sally get back home. Later, Sally returned home, safe and alive. But later a report came in, a man was found murdered. That man...was Sally’s Uncle Johnny. Notes *Sally's kind of a joke character. Since she's never harmed anyone in the pasta, she uses her mere playthings as weaponry. *Her special move is borrowed from Batman from Injustice. *Her Reflection finisher is based off of how she died in the story. *Her Baby Pasta finisher is obvfiously based off of the babalities from Mortal Kombat. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters